


10 Things That Never Happened to DG

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [3]
Category: Lost, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate SG-1, Tin Man (2007), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Crossover drabble series, things that never happened to DG.





	1. DG never went to Australia

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word (approximately sometimes) drabbles featuring DG and other

After the confrontation with her parents, DG packed her bags and left. She already had her plane ticket to Australia and she was going, no matter what her parents said! She flew to Australia and spent a month or so backpacking around the country. She tried to phone home a few times. but the phone was out of service. She could understand them being mad, but the phone not working wasn't making a sense. She booked the next flight home. DG looked down at her ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 and crossed her fingers, hoping Momster and Popsicle were okay.


	2. DG never expected to be sent away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses

"What do you mean, I have to leave? I just got back!"

Her mother fiddled with her serpent ring, "My darling, you have to learn to control your light and I can not teach you. The sisters have taught many generations of our family, ever since the Breaking. If you do not learn to control your light, it's possible you could die."

DG sighed and looked at the ageless woman in front of her. She could see the glow around the woman called Aes Sedai.

"Embrace the light, DG. Just surrender, imagine you're a rose and you are opening to…"

"Imagine I'm a what?


	3. DG was never love interest of the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses

DG stood in front of the palace, thinking that of all the weird things to happen... this was the weirdest. Not only was the O.Z. in a different dimension, it was a different world (according to their newest guest with the pointy ears, it was a retrograde planet.) In fact, it was light years away from Earth and centuries ahead of her Earth.  
She smiled at the cute spaceship captain, who immediately kissed the back of her hand. "My name is Captain James T. Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise. I look forward to getting to know more about you and your planet."


	4. DG never met an alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a response to tinman100 prompt #23, project

DG walked down the hallway to the receiving room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. It had been decided that as a special project for her, she would be the government representative to help out any one who claimed to be from the other side. These newest visitors claimed to be from Earth and that they'd come through something called a Chappy Eye. When she entered the room to meet them, she couldn't help it. The first words out of her mouth were, "Holy shit, Wormhole Extreme is real?" Then Grell raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Indeed."


End file.
